Cena para Cuatro
by Cinthya Urbano
Summary: One-Shot DRARRY inspirado en la cancion "Cena para Cuatro" de Miranda y Pimpinela. "La unica ley aqui es la verdad y es una cena para cuatro si no hemos contado mal". Ginny tiene planeado algo para Harry quien ultimamente no ha estado interesado en ella.


ONE-SHOT DRARRY INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION "CENA PARA CUATRO" DE MIRANDA Y PIMPINELA.

ADVERTENCIA: La historia tiene muy pocas lineas de la cancion (No se si se considere Song-fic).

La imagen de la portada de este one-shot no me pertenece. Los creditos son de: Froken Pest.

Hola de nuevo \\('u') ya se, ya se, deberia actualializar con otro capitulo de "Hombres y Monstruos" o de perdida "Skyfall" :v pero que puedo hacer, me es mas facil hacer one-shots. Revisando la musica de mi computadora encontre esta cancion y al volverla a escuchar lo primero que pense fue "Drarry" asi que me puse a escribir. Antes de leer les recomiendo escuchen la cancion, sin mas aqui la historia.

El horno soltó un timbrazo indicando que el _Steak and kidney pie_ estaba listo. Puede que no haya heredado la habilidad culinaria de su madre pero el esmero que ponía a la hora de cocinar hacia que de vez en cuando tuviera un éxito gastronómico y todo debido al constante hecho de querer complacer a su esposo. Sin embargo, los últimos meses de su matrimonio no habían ido del todo bien a pesar de las cenas y lencería provocativa nada ponía de buen humor a Harry. Esta noche esperaba que fuera el inicio de una nueva (y mejor) etapa o el inicio del fin.

Con un movimiento de varita, Ginny levitó el platillo para colocarlo en el centro de la mesa donde la demás comidas y postres estaban ya servidos junto a la vajilla de porcelana, copas de cristal y los cubiertos de plata que reposaban en perfecto orden esperando ser usados. Se dio un vistazo en el reflejo de una cuchara perfectamente pulida, la imagen que se reflejo era buena, bastante buena. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba peinado en un chongo alto y su rostro estaba esculpido y pincelado con maquillaje _muggle_ , últimamente estaba tomándole gusto.

De pronto la chimenea dejo salir el ruido de llamas flameando indicando que alguien había llegado.

Normalmente Harry solía llegar a casa cerca de la media noche pero hoy, para suerte de Ginny, llego temprano.

Con los nervios a flor de piel trato de quitar las arrugas de su vestido, se puso en marcha y salió hacia la sala donde recién había llegado Harry quien ya se servía un vaso bastante generoso de whiskey y se disponía a desparramarse en el sofá mas cercano. Se veía realmente cansado pero Ginny sabia que lo que reflejaba el rostro de su marido no era solo eso, sino fastidio, y era fastidio por estar en casa. Tratando de no dejar ver lo molesta que ese pensamiento la hacia sentir dejo salir la voz mas dulce que pudo entonar.

-Querido, no querrás arruinar tu apetito bebiendo tan temprano. Ven, la cena ya esta lista.- Harry brinco un poco por la repentina intromisión de Ginny, no se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de el. Soltando un bufido se levantó del sillón del que apenas se había sentado y camino siguiendo a su mujer hacia el comedor.

-No tengo hambre.- se sentó en la mesa, la verdad es que si tenia hambre pero la comida de Ginny no era buena o al menos para el no lo era.

Ginny se sentó enfrente de el, en el extremo contrario a la larga mesa. Se miraron por largos minutos sin moverse ni decir nada hasta que la pelirroja tomo la botella de vino.

-Tengo que hablarte de una cosa.- poso la mirada en el liquido rojo mientras este caía dentro de su copa.- He estado celosa y perdí la razón.- regreso su mirada a la de el moreno.

Mentalmente Harry rodo los ojos, sabia que llegar temprano a casa seria una mala idea, le había rogado a su jefe que lo mandara a alguna misión aunque fuera una muy absurda o que lo dejara hacer trabajo de escritorio, pero este se negó alegando que debía llegar a casa temprano a estar junto a su joven y bella esposa.

Harry no hablo ni se perturbo en absoluto por lo que siguió hablando.

-Revise tu… _¿correo?_...creo así se llama, es esa cosilla _muggle_ que tanto te gusta y bueno, al parecer encontré la causa de mi sensación.- su voz seguía siendo dulce pero su mirada reflejaba enojo, desafío. Le dio un sorbo a su copa esperando que esta vez si obtuviera una reacción.

 _Mierda._ Pensó Harry pero trato de no dejar que se notara nada, imito a su mujer y bebió de su whiskey.

-Lo que has hecho es inútil. No he recibido nada comprometedor.- respondió desafiante con los labios aun pegados al vaso pero se arrepintió enseguida, si se pudieran lanzar _Avada Kedravas_ con la mirada en ese instante Harry estaría muerto.

-Te he preparado una sorpresa.- la voz de Ginny seguía dulce pero era dulcemente mortal.- Como puedes ver he preparado la mesa para mas de dos.

Harry desvió la mirada para dirigirla a los dos puestos vacíos en la mesa, no los había notado en absoluto. De repente, y una vez mas, de la chimenea se escucho las características flamas que dejan saber que alguien entraba por la red flu, Ginny se levanto de su asiento y salió dirección a la sala para recibir a quien había recién llegado.

Harry rezó mentalmente esperando no ver entrar por aquella puerta a Hermione y a Ron, no quería que sus amigos se metieran mas en su ya de por si tenso matrimonio. La puerta se abrió, Ginny entro primero y detrás de ella entro alguien mas y definitivamente no era ni Ron, ni Hermione.

 _Doblemente mierda,_ pensó.

El alma se le fue al suelo cuando Draco Malfoy entró a su cocina, el slytherin miraba todo con desdén hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry pudo ver un brillo de diversión en los ojos de Draco.

-Potter.-dijo con petulancia.

-Toma asiento, Malfoy.- dijo Ginny mientras guiaba al aludido hasta la silla de lado derecho de Harry. Cuando tomo asiento el desdén que reflejaba en el rostro se convirtió en repulsión. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir algo mas fino y de clase?

-Draco…digo Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Bueno, Potter. Sabes que no soy precisamente el fan numero de las cosas _muggles_ pero decidí escribirte a la dirección de mail que me diste el otro día.-hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba la servilleta sobre el regazo, no quería arruinar el trajo que llevaba puesto.-Quien me respondió fue tu esposa y no tu.-señalo a Ginny mientras esta le servía vino.- Para no hacerte el cuento tan largo, Potter. Tu mujer dijo que esta noche tendrían una cena medianamente formal y que estaba invitado.-

Harry tenia la boca tan abierta y mirada incrédula, que de estar en otra situación Draco lo habría disfrutado. Como si saliera de un trance el moreno miro furioso a Ginny quien ya había retomado su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Quién mierda te dio derecho a meter las narices en mis cosas?.- Harry golpeo la mesa con las palmas de sus manos al tiempo que se ponía de pie.-¿Qué estas tramando?.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y levando el índice hacia su mujer. Por tercera vez en esa noche la red flu fue usada, pero esta vez Ginny no se levanto a recibir al recién llegado, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dijo en voz alta:

-¡Estoy en la cocina, Tim!.-

Pasados unos segundos, por la puerta entro un joven castaño y de ojos azules, era mas joven que ellos tres. Al darse cuenta de quienes estaban ahí la sonrisa que llevaba puesta se borro y en su lugar se dibujo el miedo por todo su rostro.

Harry lo reconoció, era Timothy Shaw, un asistente insignificante que trabajaba en el mismo periódico junto con Ginny, el pobre tonto la seguía como un cachorro enamorado. Quizá antes eso le molestaría o lo pondría celoso pero ya no mas.

-Esta bien, Tim. Pasa y toma asiento.-dijo Ginny sin dejar de ver a Harry quien se sentó. Tim lentamente se acerco y tomo asiento.

-¿Vino?.- ofreció la pelirroja.

-No, gracias. Tengo veinte, todavía no puedo beber. Agua estaría bien- respondió tímido.

-Esto se esta por ponerse bueno.- dijo Draco quien había estado viendo la escena con mucha diversión ganándose miradas de enojo de parte de Harry y Ginny y de curiosidad por parte de aquel chico, a- lo que respondido levantando los hombros y dando un sorbo del vino, al sentir el sabor del liquido hizo una mueca de asco y alejando la copa como si quemara.-¿Qué clase de porquería es esta?.- haciendo gestos y sacando la lengua con asco el que hablo fue Harry.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Ginny?.-

-Nada grave, _querido_.-hizo un ademan con la mano para restar importancia a lo que decía.-Solo se me ocurrió que para aclarar todo lo que se tiene que aclarar la única manera de hacerlo es enfrentándonos… _tu y yo_ y hablar _._

-No lo entiendo.-

-No hay nada que entender. Solo disimula y conversemos. Hay que considerarnos especiales, solo nosotros podemos disfrutar de una cena para cuatro.

Harry podía entender hacia que camino iba todo eso.

-La regla en este juego que me has impuesto, Harry, es que la única ley aquí es la verdad. Después de todo me he dado cuenta que yo también puedo jugar a tu jueguito, Harry.

-No se de que estas hablando. Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay. Estas demente y ahora has arrastrado a quienes no tienen culpa alguna.

Ginny se levanto, se veía realmente furiosa.

-¡Es tan injusto! ¡Me engañas y aun así te haces el digno! ¡Yo no te he engañado, Harry, ni una sola vez. No tengo nada con el.-señalo a Tim.-y aun así me…!.- No pudo terminar de hablar, Tim le había arrojado el agua que tenia en su copa.

-¡¿Estas usándome?!.-los hombros de Tim subían y bajaban frenéticamente por su respiración acelerada, Ginny lo miraba furiosa.

-Jamás, y escucha bien esto, jamás estaría con alguien tan patético como tu. Así que si, solo te use.-

Con la mirada herida y el corazón roto, Tim se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, por sobre su hombro miro a Ginny y dijo:

\- Puede que yo haya sido la punta de la lanza que hundiste creyendo que así te vengarías pero eso no callara las voces del orgullo tonto y necio que hay en ti.- y sin mas se fue.

Harry estaba sorprendido y en shock

-Pobre idiota. ¡Vaya cena tan bizarra!.- dijo Draco entre risas que pronto fueron calladas por la crema de calabaza que Ginny le había lanzado.

-¡Ginny!.- grito Harry mientras se acercaba a Draco.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!.-grito la pelirroja hacia el rubio quien trataba de limpiarse.- ¡Estas envenenando a Harry para quitármelo! Déjame decirte algo, Un asqueroso ex-mortifago jamás será suficiente para el!

Draco detuvo su trabajo de limpieza y por sus ojos relampagueo la ira.

-Draco…- Harry trato de tomarlo por el hombro pero el rubio rápidamente se alejo.

-Dejemos algo bien en claro. Primero, me debes un traje _,_ este era un _Armani_ hecho a la medida pero dudo que ni juntando a toda tu patética familia logres pagarlo.- se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Ginny quien instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.- Y segundo, si no fueras tan jodidamente _estúpida_ y _superficial_ sabrías _complacer_ a tu hombre para que así no venga a buscar a un asqueroso ex-mortifago para que le de lo que quiere pero sobre todo lo que _necesita_.- Ginny se había quedado sin habla. Mirando como frente a sus ojos Malfoy se desaparecía y como Harry había gritado el nombre del rubio.

Pasmada se dejo caer en el suelo, ¿Acaso Malfoy tenia razón? Ginny pensó que un matrimonio con Harry seria un sueño hecho realidad pero no era así, Harry traía consigo muchos demonios, todos y cada uno eran consecuencia de la guerra, de Voldemort y de su pasado trágico y Ginny jamás lo entendería.

Después de tres años de matrimonio se pregunto, ¿En que se había metido?

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Una vez que se considero totalmente libre de la asquerosa crema de calabaza que la comadreja menor había preparado y después lanzado salió de la ducha.

Sabia desde el principio que meterse con Potter seria difícil pero meterse con un Potter _casado_ era mucho, era mas que eso y sobre todo porque para su horror se había enamorado de el.

Después de que la guerra termino y que fuera absuelto de los cargos que se le imputaban (gracias a Harry, por supuesto) Draco había viajado a América, ahí nadie sabia quien era, ya no tenia familia así que ya no había nada que perder.

Durante su estancia ahí, Draco estudio Artes Plásticas _muggles_ y por mucho tiempo estuvo feliz pero extrañaba Inglaterra así que en un impulso de idiotez (así lo llamaba el) regreso, sin embargo no lo hizo al mundo mágico, se quedo en la Inglaterra _muggle_ mas especifico en Londres donde con los ahorros que junto puso una clase de escuela de artes. Todo bien hasta ahí hasta que cierto día hace unos meses (Draco sabia exactamente cuantos pero no lo admitiría) Potter entro buscando que le realizara un cuadro de el y su esposa como regalo para esta, al parecer el matrimonio iba mal. El moreno iba diario a ver el proceso de su encargo y pronto se vieron teniendo conversaciones civilizadas y después, charlas en las que iban conociéndose mas.

Una cosa llevo a otra y cuando menos se dieron cuenta habían terminado haciendo el amor justo en el taller, ahí enfrente de la pintura de Harry y Ginny.

Potter se había vuelto parte importante en su vida y sospechaba que el también lo era para el moreno pero sabia que jamás seria capaz de abandonar a la comadreja por el así que el nunca se lo pidió después de todo aun quería arreglar su matrimonio.

Todo lo que había pasado esa noche había sido tan extraño y Draco dudaba que con todo eso que paso seria muy difícil arreglar la relación así que no se haría ilusiones.

Desnudo y plantado en su habitación decidió dirigirse a la sala, no se molesto en tapar su desnudez, prendió la televisión. Tomo el control remoto y comenzó a buscar entre los canales hasta que encontró su programa favorito.

Cuando se disponía a sentarse el timbre sonó, molesto se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para ponerse unos pantalones de pijama. El timbre volvió a sonar con mas insistencia.

-¡Ya voy!.-cuando llego y abrió la puerta, ahí con una maleta a su lado y levantando los hombres estaba Harry Potter.

-¿Puedo pasar?.-

Draco asintió levemente y lo dejo entrar.

-¿Cerveza?.-pregunto.

-Me leíste la mente.- respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Soy un maestro en _Legeremancia_ ,Potter.- dijo desde la cocina con un tono de falso desdén.- Y tu eres pésimo en _Oclumancia,_ así que, ¿De que te sorprendes?.- Harry soltó una carcajada con sarcasmo en respuesta. Draco salió de la cocina levitando un par de cervezas y dos platos de lasaña recalentada en el horno de microondas. Cuando llego a la sala vio a Harry con el control remoto, de un movimiento se lo arrebato.

-¡Oye!.- se quejo el moreno.

-Ni creas que le vas a pasar. Después de que acabe mi programa veremos lo quieras, ¿De acuerdo, Potter?.- dijo mientras colocaba los platos y demás sobre la mesa de café.

-No entiendo porque te gusta ese programa, es escalofriante.-Harry se inclino para tomar un plato y comenzar a comer.-¿Cómo dices que se llama… _American-no-se-que?.-_

-Es _American Horror Story,_ es bastante entretenida….y no hables con la boca llena.- Draco también tomo su plato, subió los pies al sillón y se acurruco a lado de Harry acción que sorprendió al moreno pero que no le molesto, con una sonrisa en la cara rodeo con su brazo al rubio para que estuviera mas cómodo.-Además debes de admitir que ese _Evan Peters_ es sexy,aunque ese papel de _chico-zombi_ no es tan bueno pero se le ve mas el trasero que en otras temporadas así que por mi esta bien.-

-¡Merlín bendito, eres un pervertido, Draco!.-

Este solo se limito a levantar los hombros. En silencio siguieron comiendo y mirando televisión y Harry tuvo por fin la sensación que tanto esperaba y soñaba. Por fin se sentía en casa.

 **FIN**


End file.
